


Last Carvinal

by yeonseo_2150



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonseo_2150/pseuds/yeonseo_2150
Summary: 내일이 오면 우리는 멀어져지금부턴 모르는 척해줘Love and fest 오직 해야 할 일 전부웃어봐 눈부셔느껴봐 affectionCarnival 꿈처럼On and on, and on and on, and
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Last Carvinal

**Author's Note:**

> 建議搭配整首歌

「殿下，晚宴快要開始了，依照禮節您必須前往道賀。」

侍女悄悄的進門，恭敬的前來提醒，輕聲細語就怕打擾斜靠在窗邊、藉著最後一點日光看著書卻又若有所思的男人。跟在身後的侍衛則盡責地捧著準備好的賀禮不發一語，眼神也絲毫不敢逾矩的只固定在主人的靴子上。即使作為下屬，兩人的衣著從繡著蕾絲的裙擺到擦得發亮的皮鞋看來，都比皇宮外的平民百姓高級不少，甚至可和中階騎士的家眷比擬。

「知道了，你帶我過去吧。」 說話的人聲有些沙啞，同時有著淡淡的威儀，他從鋪著厚毛皮的長椅上起身，任由侍女細心地替他整理儀容。內裡、外衣、披肩、再到身上繁重而華麗的首飾，原本在這樣的例行公事裡，男人總會和侍女或侍衛說上幾句話避開沉默，但今天沒有人先開口，三個人相顧無言，安靜到令人焦慮。侍衛盯著地板，開始在想上等大理石地板傳導上來的寒氣有沒有辦法被自己靴下的溫度擊退。

「變冷了，待會你們那裡記得多點幾隻燭火或著壁爐裡燒點柴，也告訴其他人注意自己身體。」直到頭上的金冠也被牢牢固定好，男人的聲音才再次響起。

「好的主人，我會轉達您的吩咐。」其他兩人連忙應聲，侍衛接著替男人打開了厚重的房門，原本被阻隔的交談聲跟著食物的香氣陣陣傳來，夾雜著交響樂和唱經詩聲交織的悠揚樂曲。

男人踏出早已被訓練成反射動作、自信而莊重的步伐前進，穿過自己居住的院落後彎彎繞繞幾次才到了通往宴會廳的長廊。這裡已經聚集了不少貴族互相交際相談，聲音透過上方的穹頂反射之後顯得有些吵雜。他沒有在這裡多作停留，只是邊數著壁畫上因為年代久遠一年一年斑駁的女神肖像邊走著，過濾掉偶爾幾聲議論他出現的低呼。

等到他抵達目的地正巧趕上宴會的開始。主位上已經坐著雍容華貴、看的出有些年歲但依然貌美的今日主角。作為深得愛戴的皇后，這場為她而盛大舉辦的生日宴會可以稱得上是最好的了，由於國王連年嚴重的病情，不管是國事還是這樣的皇室家宴都由目前唯一的繼承人亨元王子打理。舉國上下在安定下來的幾十年間蓬勃發展，就算現在交由新任的掌權者主政仍然有條不紊的運作著。

「我在這裡代表我的國家祝賀美麗且優雅的皇后陛下生日快樂，並在此送上賀禮。」自己出場的次序到來時，他一貫的用最合適的禮節向主位上的國王與皇后行禮並致上禮物，正要等待獲准退場的話語時卻聽到皇后愛憐的語氣響起:

「玟赫王子，聽說你這幾天就要離開了?」

「是的皇后，明天將會啟程，而我的妹妹下周將會到達。」

「真是感傷。還特地來為我祝賀真是謝謝你了，看見你長這麼大我也覺得欣慰」皇后用一如往常的慈愛語氣說完，招來侍女低聲吩咐了幾句「你和亨元也算是一起長大的朋友，我讓他等等給你準備幾件禮物帶走。」

四周再次響起一些驚訝的抽氣聲，甚至有一些不懷好意的竊竊私語也傳到他的耳中。

沒想到在這個地方被提起了。明天要離開。

他只是環顧了一周，記下了對他閒言閒語的那些面孔，起身跟著剛才被皇后交付任務的侍女走出了宴會的中心。

他是在12歲的時候來到這裡的。

在將近百年以前，他的國家和亨元王子的國家還為了彼此長年的交戰傷透腦筋，直到後一代的領導著不想再忍受戰爭帶來的苦難，於是簽訂了和平條約，自此才再無人民的流離失所。

而他就是條約裡作為象徵性的和平手段——交換質子的那個犧牲品。

明明是家族裡最天資聰穎也最有潛力的王子，不對，依照大王子對他的指責裡，他只是一個只為了被送去當質子才沒有被拆穿的皇室私生子而已。在搭上馬車，遠離自己的家園的那一刻起，即使擁有可以拯救自己萎靡不振的國家的能力，等到了二十歲能被接替回來的時候，一切權勢卻將再也與他無關。

然後他來到了這裡，一個比他的故鄉待他更好的國度。

也許是國力強盛到可以憐憫他這個獨自來到異鄉的落魄小王子，在這裡給他的吃穿絲毫沒有差錯，皇宮上上下下都盡了百分之百的待客之道。

「在想什麼?」腦海裡往事的畫面背面前突然的聲音阻斷，玟赫回過神來手腕已經被扣著轉進了二樓長廊的小隔間，侍女看到來人後行了個禮也轉身離開。

是亨元王子。

亨元順手關上了門，玟赫環顧四周這才發現是亨元私人的書房，依照他的個性，平時根本沒有人會來打擾。

他伸出另一隻手想撫上亨元的臉，還沒有來得及開口就被高了自己半顆頭的、以清冷、不食煙火的標籤被大臣們敬重的繼承人王子低下頭深深的攫住嘴唇親吻。

他們的愛從年少的時候發芽，還不懂什麼是愛的年紀只要能快樂的成天膩在一起玩耍就覺得對方是自己心中最重要的人。亨元王子十六歲成年禮之際，依舊是作為王國的客人作在禮賓席的玟赫看著對方頭頂上閃爍著五彩斑斕的王冠，心中有什麼地方也被眼前的光芒照耀到了，而那人像是感應到了什麼，朝著他的方向燦爛的一笑。

那天晚上他們第一次接吻。一個蜻蜓點水的吻，就在深夜侍衛不小心睡著的花園裡。好像去年長公主結婚的場面。亨元看著玟赫背後離他們不遠處的教堂大門輕聲地說。

此刻的吻顯得又更熟練而深刻，兩人都主動的擁抱住對方，遞出舌頭認真地感受對方就近在咫尺的溫暖，唇舌交纏直到氧氣快要耗盡才退開了一點點，靠在牆上喘氣。

兩人雖然身在二樓的房間裡，樓下剛好展開的圓舞曲卻輕輕從窗邊傳了上來，

「我親愛的玟赫王子，」亨元直直地凝視他的雙眼，手心朝上向他伸出了手，「我能請你跳支舞嗎?」

好像是畫一樣的場景。他們雙手緊握，在寬大的書房裡隨著並不是很清晰的音樂跳舞，流暢的踩著相依的步伐，轉圈，後退，再向前擁抱，在極近的距離之間用相同的頻率呼吸，在樂曲的終章，腳步正好在房中的穿衣鏡前停下。 

兩人同時看了看鏡中的彼此，視線再次回到對方深情又含著急切的眼睛，亨元伸手一把摘掉頭頂上象徵他的尊貴和權力的王冠，再次深深的吻上了玟赫。

鏡子在對面壁爐柴火的映照裡反射出兩人手忙腳亂解著對方衣著的身影。「或許已經是最後了」的想法讓他們無法控制地展露出心底最深處的慾望，享用實際的行動來證明自己內心的情意。

「恩....哈阿...」側坐在多少有些冰冷、鏡子前的大理石長桌上，玟赫看著鏡子裡臉色潮紅的自己是如何因為亨元雙手熱烈的撫慰而舒服的呻吟，即使馬上就被覆上來的吻給蓋過去，仍然還是有細碎的嘆息溢出。「我..我..好愛你...好愛...」挺起腰射精之前黏糊的告白跟他升高的體溫一起擊碎了亨元今晚故作鎮定的心牆。

高潮之後玟赫窩在他的肩膀大口調適氣息，「你能不能別走?」亨元一邊用大手撫過玟赫顫抖的背脊一邊低聲地問，「我有想過回去之後會遇到的事情」，幾秒的沉默過後玟赫開口「被哪一個哥哥殺掉，或是哪天早上就意外死掉了。」他突然抬起頭笑了笑，好像他們在花園裡互相追逐時的燦爛「沒辦法，我太聰明了嘛。不過我...」亨元突然心疼的緊抱打斷了他的話，但玟赫反倒安撫的拍了拍他的手，認真地說道「我已經有一些計畫，去爭一下那個位置。目前看來有一半的機會成功，如果成功了的話，我們總有一天能夠再見的...吧?」原本用平淡的語氣說著說著還是忍不住哽咽紅了眼眶，玟赫抽了抽鼻子別開了眼，「吻我。」

接收到命令，亨元幹練的替他打理好下身的衣物，一把抱起他的小王子跨步到了房中供他休息的床鋪，就算不是平時居住的地方，也由於是王子殿下的活動範圍而被打理的豪華舒適，亨元把他放到柔軟的床上，欺身上去如他所願溫柔的吻他。

他們就這樣相依在床榻上，上好的絲絨和布料圍繞著他們，他們則包裹著彼此。深夜的低語在房內縈繞，只有他們能聽見對彼此一遍又一遍的告白。

「你看，」玟赫指著遠方漸漸透光的天空

「要天亮了。」


End file.
